The End?
by Loona Rosamunde
Summary: At a funeral the team reflects on the moments before the events leading to the death of their friends. But are things really as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Okay, I know, I know. I should be working on 'The Secret in the Bones', but I am trying. It will not be abandoned. I just came up with the idea for this, and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down. I hope I do my idea justice. This will most likely just be a oneshot. However, wheels are turning and if I get enough requests I might add chapters, meaning you have to REVIEW! (But it won't be nearly as long as my other fanfic, probably less than ten chapters and it would be at least a couple weeks before a second chapter. For now this is it.). And I promise, this isn't a totally sad, trying to ruin your day fanfic. Don't get discouraged (I know that sounds bad but I hate sad endings) and please read it all the way through. And REVIEW please!)

BTW- sorry for the title. I couldn't think of anything better.

Still don't own Bones.

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins stood beside her husband, Jack Hodgins, as the priest continued the seemingly endless eulogy. Clouds overhead threatened rain, while at the same time reflecting the mood of the dozens of people surrounding the two, side-by-side, holes in the ground.

"Brennan didn't believe in God," Angela whispered.

"Booth did," Hodgins murmured.

"Well where was God to save them?"

Hodgins left the question unanswered. Angela crossed her arms, looking around at the rest of the mourners. Max Keenan stood beside his son, Russ Brennan, and his family. They stood closest to the coffin of Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist. To Max, she was a daughter. To Russ, a sister. Then there was the small group of Brennan's students, affectionately known as 'the squinterns'. All six were present, and with Daisy Wick was Dr. Lance Sweets. By them stood Camille Saroyan, held closely by her boyfriend, Paul, and with her adopted daughter, Michelle right beside her. On the other side of Hodgins was Zack Addy, on temporary release from the 'looney bin'.

On Agent Seeley Booth's side was his grandfather, the man who raised the former army sniper. A tall young man, Jared Booth, put a hand on the older man's shoulder. Not far from Jared or 'Pops' was a little boy with blond hair. The little boy was Parker Booth, the fallen agent's only child. Behind him stood his mother, Rebecca Stinson. He didn't cry, but the pain was evident in his innocent eyes.

Angela glanced over her shoulder at the rest of their large group, the people who never really fit into the partners' peculiar family. There were a few of Brennan's ex-boyfriends; Booth's ex-girlfriends; distant friends, coworkers, colleagues, etc. Angela frowned at the sight of someone standing even farther back from them, someone part of her hoped never to see again. Hannah Burley nodded to the artist in sympathy before turning and walking away.

As the priest finished the ceremony, people began to disperse. Going to their cars before the rain could start. Angela turned her attention back to the coffins, leaning against her husband. She couldn't help but think back, wondering what she could have done differently, to cause her best friend to still be alive.

_Angela walked into the examination room, and put her hands on her hips. "Sweetie, it's five-o-clock, on a Friday."_

_Brennan continued her examination, appearing to have not even heard Angela speak or even enter the room. Angela sighed and walked up to the table, casting a shadow over the bones. Brennan looked up, pulling the ear buds from her ears._

_"Did you need something, Angela?" she asked._

_"It's Friday," Angela said. "You are not staying in the lab all night. There's no case, and I'm sure the skeleton is several hundred years old, so there's no rush. Go out have fun."_

_"I am almost done."_

_"Sweetie, did you even take your lunch break today?"_

_"I wasn't hungry."_

_"This isn't healthy. You need to at least eat something."_

_"Booth and I will be going to the diner as soon as he gets here," Brennan said._

_"Agent Studly's taking you to dinner?"_

_"We go to the diner quite often Angela. Booth called and told me he wanted to talk."_

_"Talk about what?" Angela asked._

_"He didn't say."_

_"Well, I want to know all the dirty details. I'll see you Monday, Sweetie. Stay home this weekend, with Booth, it'll be good for both of you."_

_Brennan pretended to ignore her and put the headphones back in. Angela walked out of the examination room, nearly running into Booth in the process._

_"Bones in there?" he asked._

_"Where else? Get her out of here. She's been here all day."_

_"Did she eat?"_

_"Of course not."_

_He shook his head. "Alright. Bye, Angela."_

_"Bye."_

_Once Booth entered the examination room, Angela turned and walked back to her office. She grabbed her purse and turned off the light as Hodgins appeared in the doorway._

_"Ready to go?" he asked._

_She never had a chance to reply. The moment Hodgins asked the question, a loud explosion rocked the entire Jeffersonian. Alarms blared, and smoke quickly filled the forensic lab. The walls around the examination room were burning, and the hallway had been blackened._

_"Oh, god, Brennan!" Angela took a step towards the flames._

_"Ange, we have to go. She might not have even been there."_

_She cast a worried glance back as she let Hodgins and the rest of the panicking workers drag her out of the building._

* * *

Angela blinked back tears.

_They'd been so close_, she thought sadly. _I should have gone back._

Cam watched some of the cars drive away. She took a deep breath, thinking back to the last time she'd seen Booth. Just moments before he died.

* * *

_Cam was sitting at her desk, going over paperwork as someone knocked on her door. She looked up to see Booth._

_"We do not have a case," she groaned._

_Booth shook his head. "No, I was just gonna ask if Bones was still here."_

_"She hasn't left. Did you check her office?"_

_"It's empty."_

_"What do you want Dr. Brennan for if not a case?"_

_"I'm gonna take Bones to get dinner."_

_"You and Dr. Brennan are going on a date?" she smiled._

_"No, just…just dinner."_

_"Uh-huh. Try the examination room. She was working on some remains from limbo."_

_"Thanks, Cam."_

_She went back to her paperwork as he left. A few minutes later she heard the explosion, and rushed out with the rest of the employees. In the chaos she hadn't noticed the duo's absence. Thinking back, she thought they had already left. Then she was informed of two bodies, found in the examination room._

_A bomb had been planted under the examination room table. In the explosion, two bodies had been thrown against the wall. Even with the force, they remained tightly wrapped in each others arms. Cam had cried when she saw the lover's embrace. Their bodies had been burned beyond recognition, but her arms remained around his neck, and his around her waist._

_Cam knew the sight of her friends would haunt her for years._

* * *

The coffins were simultaneously lowered into the ground. The team unintentionally gathered together.

"What now?" Angela wondered aloud.

No one knew what to answer. They stood around the two graves, silently taking in each others' company. When rain started to slowly fall, they slowly parted. Each glanced back once last time, to bid a final farewell to DC's greatest partners.

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden in a nearby tree grove a man and woman watched the team leave.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," the man replied.

"They have each other. I'm sure in a few months they will have a new forensic anthropologist, and FBI agent."

The man sighed. "It won't be that easy."

"Of course not. Because we're the best. We're irreplaceable." She turned to face him. "Parker seemed to be handling it well."

"Parker…he'll be alright for a while. He's a strong kid."

"I agree. He'll be able to cope with the situation. He may hate you later on-"

"We'll worry about that when this is over."

The man wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. She leaned into him. Side by side they ventured farther into the grove, where an inconspicuous black car was hidden. She automatically got in the passenger side, while he got behind the wheel.

He pulled some sunglasses from his pocket and put them on, suddenly grinning at the woman next to him. "Where to, Bones?"


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thanks to REVIEWERS: Cremant, Southunlady, Rankor01, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, EverythingEventually, MiseryMaker, jenlovesbones, campus queen, UltimateWhovian1010, glosslalia, SamuraiKitty, and Matt. I still don't know where I'm going with this but since everyone wants more I will continue it. I think I might have an idea, but I'm still not sure. And after reading it again I agreed that there were some loose ends I need to tie up, and I hate leaving loose ends. It won't be terrible long, but a few chapters. Also, I think I will have this take place between the 'hole in the heart' episode, and the finale but pieces of both may or may not be mentioned. You have been warned. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'll update ASAP. Please REVIEW!

* * *

The Team sat in the employee lounge of the Jeffersonian. Angela had retrieved her and Hodgins' son Michael from her father and she was silently rocking him while he slept. Everyone was silent, and every so often one of them would glance to the blackened walls of the room their friends had supposedly died in.

"Hacker notified me that we will not be getting an official agent," Cam suddenly told them. "We will be consulted with cases, but will not work with the FBI as partners."

"Can they do that?" Hodgins asked.

Cam shrugged. "Clark will also be working here in Dr. Brennan's place, since he has the most experience, and a doctorate."

"What about us?" Wendell asked, speaking for Brennan's interns.

"You will continue to rotate temporarily. Until you either leave or find permanent work places."

"Do they know who put the bomb there?" Arastoo asked.

"I spoke with investigators and they won't release the information."

"Of course not, they don't have any," Hodgins snapped. "We all know the only ones who would be able to find out who's responsible for Dr. B and Agent Booth's deaths are Dr. B and Booth."

* * *

_1 week before…._

"Bones! Hey, Bones! We got a case!"

Brennan looked up as Booth entered Limbo. She was standing over a skeleton that she believed was from the civil war era. That was about as far as she was in identifying it before her partner entered.

"Now, Booth? I just started my examination of this skeleton-"

"Come on, Bones. This guys been dead, what? Fifty years? We have a fresh body just waiting for you to tell us who it is."

Brennan gave him a slightly annoyed look but slid off her gloves and turned to Wendell, who was somehow invisible to the agent. "Put the bones back in the box, and place it in my office."

Wendell nodded and started replacing the bones into the box. Brennan slipped off her lab coat and took it to her office.

"I thought the FBI would take us off cases until they evaluated our emotional state after seeing Mr. Nigel-Murray shot," Brennan said.

"They only do that when FBI agents lose partners, Bones. They don't do that for lab techs."

"What makes us less important than agents? We essentially solve the murders, yet you continue to take the credit."

"Hey, I give you and the squints credit."

"You do." She walked past him and they went out to Booth's SUV.

"Alright, Bones, what did I miss?" Booth asked.

"Nothing. Oh, Angela was taken to the hospital this morning, so I suppose you did miss something."

"Is she okay?"

"Of course, Booth. She just went into labor she should be fine in a few hours."

"You seem worried."

"Why would I be worried? Angela is a strong, healthy woman she should be find. She and Hodgins are happy….together and they both want this. Why would I be worried?"

Booth gave her a questioningly glance, but shut up as they approached the crime scene. They were directed slightly further down along the path, where a body had been pulled from the river. Brennan automatically knelt down beside it, pulling on her latex gloves.

"The victim is female, I would estimate age to be approximately eighteen to twenty years. She appears to be of Caucasian descent. She has been dead less than twelve hours, Booth." Brennan looked up. "There are also marks and wearing on the exterior of the wrists and ankles. She was bound before she was killed."

"So she was murdered?"

"There are stab wounds to the sternum, so yes I believe she was. Then she was deposited here, where the water washed away the blood. Have the forensic techs gather water and soil samples, and the body should be sent to the lab."

"You heard the lady!" Booth called to the techs.

Brennan pulled a small folded paper out of the girl's pocket and slowly unfolded it. "Booth!" she called.

He glanced in her direction.

"It's a receipt," she said.

"For what?"

"Our victim."

Booth slowly took the piece of paper from her hands. "Kyra Willows, age nineteen. That's that girl who disappeared three years ago from South Carolina. She was taken right from her home. They looked everywhere for months."

"She's only been dead for a few hours. Where would she have hidden?"

"I've seen this before, Bones," he said angrily. "It's human trafficking. She was kidnapped and sold into slavery."

"If someone paid for her why would they kill her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to reviewers: Matt, slcswimmer14, SouthunLady, The One With Two Hearts, SamuraiKitty, TheBoothTheBrennan AndTHEBattle , and jameni.

Sorry for the shortness, and the seeming to be rushed but I'm going to see family and I really really wanted to update before I left. Also to help with the confusion, the first part of each chapter will most likely be the present, after the funeral and explosion. Then it goes back to the case they were working on just before B&B were supposedly blown up. Please REVIEW and I'll have another chapter when I get back Monday!

* * *

Booth fell back onto the motel bed, pulling Brennan down beside him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Is what we're doing wrong?" Brennan asked, suddenly lifting herself up slightly. "Everyone thinks we're dead."

"We've got a crazy sex trafficker after us," Booth said. "The squints can manage without us for a while."

"But how long will it take them to catch Rodriguez? You and I both know he is completely off his chair."

Booth sighed. "Rocker, Bones. Off his rocker. The team will find Rodriguez. We'll be back at the lab before you know it."

Accepting that as an answer, Brennan laid back beside him. "I don't think I like being dead, Booth. It's emotionally exhausting."

Booth smiled. "At least the funeral part's over. There's no chance of being socked again."

"I should have been told you were not dead. The security for that case was much lower than that of this case. You know I can keep a secret."

"I've told you a million times, Bones. You were supposed to find out. You were on the list."

"We didn't get to make a list for this case."

"Hacker said it had to look real. There could be no chance of someone not looking upset. This case better wrap up fast. I don't like putting Parker through this."

"As soon as Rodriguez decides we're really dead I'm sure he will make himself known. Then you can go back and tell Parker you're not dead."

"And tell him about his baby brother," Booth leaned over to gently kiss his partner.

"Or sister," Brennan corrected. "Hopefully they will catch Rodriguez before he or she is born."

* * *

**1 week before…**

Brennan examined the newly cleaned bones on the table as Booth paced back and forth on the platform.

"Booth, will you please stop that, you're distracting me," Brennan mumbled, holding the sternum under the microscope. "The wound appears to be from a some sort of double-edged knife. Approximately one inch wide."

Booth reached down to answer his cell as it rang, and he walked off the platform. At the same time Cam brought up the case folder.

"Dentals are a match," she confirmed. "I've already notified the family. They want to bury her as soon as they can."

"Should we go talk to them?" Brennan asked.

"Not yet," Booth answered. "First we're gonna talk to a man named Jose Rodriguez. He's wanted in fifteen countries for human sex trafficking, and a suspect in over twenty murders."

"This is serious," Cam said.

"How are we going to contact him?" Brennan asked.

"The FBI has him under surveillance. He's about a mile away from where the body was found. I think you should sit this one out, Bones."

"No. I am not letting you go alone. We deal with murderers everyday, Booth. This man cannot be that different."

"I think you should stay," Cam argued. "You're a top anthropologist. We can't afford to replace you."

"Why is everyone assuming I'd be shot? I'm fairly sure Booth has been shot more times than me during cases."

"Because you've shot me!" Booth argued.

"Not on purpose! In any situation two guns are better than one. I'm going with you." As if to prove her point Brennan yanked off her gloves and threw them down then marched past Booth off of the platform.

* * *

An hour later, Booth glared over at his partner. "You're staying in the car. If I don't come out then you are to call for back up. Do not go in there unless I say it's okay."

"We're partners, Booth. That means we question the bad guys together."

"You're going to be the death of me," Booth muttered.

"Don't say that."

"It's probably true!" He shut off the SUV and handed the keys to Brennan. "If you hear gunfire, drive away. Am I clear?"

"I'm not leaving you behind, Booth!"

"If you hear gunfire drive away!"

"You know I won't."

"Temperance."

Brennan frowned and took the keys. With his hand on his gun Booth exited the SUV, cautiously looking around.

"Stop right there!" someone shouted.

Booth drew his gun, facing the dozen or so other men who were pointing guns at him.

"I'm FBI! Drop your weapons!" Booth commanded.

No one moved, and a couple others appeared. They slowly closed in around Booth.

"FBI! I'm just here to talk!" Booth said. "No one will be arrested if you lower your weapons! I'm a federal agent, and I do have the ability to shoot you!"

"We don't talk to FBI," one of the men sneered.

"I'm looking for Jose Rodriguez. Where is he?"

"Right here."

The circle parted for another man to pass through. Like the others he had his gun pointed at Booth.

"Now, what is you would like to talk about?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewers TheBooth TheBrennan AndTheBattle, SouthunLady, Matt, and can't login (sorry for being confusing).

So sorry for not updating when I promised, I got distracted by the Casey Anthony trial (yes I'm one of 'those' people) and it ticked me off so I had issues finishing this up.

* * *

"They have a lead on Rodriguez," Cam announced, taking a sip of her drink.

The team had gathered at the diner for lunch, unable to be in the lab due to reconstruction of the examination room. Currently it was only Cam, Hodgins, Angela, baby Michael, and Clark, as the interns were attempting to find other mentors.

"They'll wait to go in and arrest him," Hodgins said. "And he'll get away again."

"According to Hacker he's still in DC," Cam replied. "And they're going to make the arrest as soon as they're sure he's in there."

"What if he's not? What are they gonna do then? This guy has gotten away with more murders than a serial killer," Clark said. "And now Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are just two more of his victims. If he gets the best duo in the country, how is anyone else supposed to get him put away without getting killed?"

"If they had done something before-"

"What were they supposed to do, Hodgins?" Angela asked. "Hacker himself said it would take the best to catch him."

"And now the best is gone," Clark muttered.

Cam slammed her cup down on the counter. "We can still do this, people. Losing Booth and Dr. Brennan is putting major strain on us, but we catch bad guys. We're going to continue to do our jobs. We will do what we can to help the FBI find Rodriguez, so he can get what he deserves. We are still a team, and we can still solve murders."

"So let's get to work solving Booth and Brennan's," Angela suggested. "They would both want us to continue on. We owe it to them to catch their killer."

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

**1 week before….**

"Drop your weapon, or I'll shoot," Booth ordered.

Rodriguez smiled. "You so much as twitch your finger and you'll have thirty bullet holes at once. Now, what can I help you with Agent…?"

"Booth."

"Agent Booth," Rodriguez nodded. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're holding a gun pointed at a federal officer. That's five years."

"I don't do prison. Cut the small talk or leave."

"You're wanted for human trafficking and murder," Booth continued.

The crazed smile faltered. "And?"

"And we just found the body of a young girl named Kyra Willows. We have reason to believe she was sold as a sex slave, and murdered within the past forty-eight hours."

"My hands are clean."

"Where were you approximately forty-eight hours ago?" Brennan asked, walking up beside Booth with her own raised gun.

"Bones! Get out of here!" Booth commanded.

"I told you that I am not going to leave you here," Brennan said. "Is that Rodriguez?"

"How'd ya guess?" Rodriguez asked.

"You seem to be surrounded by men who are all larger in size than you. Anthropologically speaking that indicates you are nothing but a coward who can't fight alone."

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

Rodriguez laughed. "You got guts lady. What's your name."

"Don't tell him," Booth warned.

Brennan frowned at him. "I'm not stupid, Booth. I don't want another Epps incident. Why are they still pointing guns at us?"

"Don't worry," Rodriguez said, "we don't shoot women here."

"What about stabbing them?" Booth asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you know about a teenager named Kyra Willows?"

"Does it look like there's women here?"

"He's avoiding the question," Brennan whispered.

"I know that, Bones." Booth replied.

"Why don't you shoot him?"

"Because we're trying to solve a murder, and if I shoot the top suspect, the case will go cold."

"You'll never get the charges to stick, Agent Booth." Rodriguez smirked. "No one can."

"We are the best in the country, possibly the world," Brennan said. "We have a few questions about a current investigation. If you would please put away your gun, and have your accomplices do the same."

"Not gonna happen, but ask away."

"What were your relations with Kyra Willows?" Booth asked.

"I'm not gonna remember a young woman by a name."

Brennan took one hand off her gun to reach into her pocket. She held up one of Angela's sketches. "This is what she most likely looked like at the time of death."

Rodriguez looked at in disinterest. "Can't say I've seen her. Can't say I haven't."

"Kyra Willows was also kidnapped from her home, in South Carolina-"

Rodriguez closed the gap between himself and Brennan, grabbing the collar of her jacket, and knocking the gun out of her hands. "Look here, you got nothing on me! Even if you arrest me, I'll be out by midnight."

Brennan shoved him away. "You have very little faith in our ability to convict criminals."

Rodriguez raised his weapon. "And you have little faith in me."

Booth put himself between Rodriguez and Brennan. Sirens from the distance slowly began to get louder as the backup no one knew Brennan called arrived. Rodriguez and his men backed off, most still aiming at Booth and Brennan. Before running off with them Rodriguez fired off a shot.

"Bones!" Booth shouted, catching his falling partner. Booth looked up at the other agents storming the scene. "Call an ambulance!"

The nearest agent quickly dialed on his phone and took a few steps away, giving the report to the 911 operator.

Booth pulled off his jacket and pressed it against Brennan's wound. "Just hang on, Bones. Help will be here soon."

Brennan looked up at him, trying to keep herself conscious. She started to say something but ended up closing her eyes again.

"Stay awake, Bones. Come on, stay with me. Bones! Temperance!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to reviewers: Matt and SouthunLady(I would hate to be in Florida right now. I watched the trial and thought the defense made it obvious she was the murderer or at the very least knew what really happened. Oh well. No one will ever know what really happened. I guess justice is only for crime shows nowadays.).

Anywho, I think I know exactly what's going to happen next so it should be finished in less than ten chapters (or exactly ten maybe?) unless I add unnecessary pieces which I doubt I will. I told you it would be shorter than Secret in the Bones! I probably won't be able to update for a while but in the meantime please REVIEW!

* * *

Brennan leaned forward in the chair as she flipped through the local news channels. She stopped at the familiar sight of the forensic lab at the Jeffersonian. Booth walked in as footage of the burned room was shown.

"The blast was confined to the examination room of the forensic's lab," the news anchor reported. "Two people were killed, none injured. The two victims were identified as Dr. Temperance Brennan, who worked as a forensic anthropologist in the Jeffersonian Institute, and her FBI partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. Funeral services were early yesterday for both individuals. Investigators believe the bomb was planted by Jose Rodriguez, who is wanted for several other murders, along with rape, illegal drug and sex trafficking, among other charges; in an attempt to impede investigation into the murder of nineteen year old Kyra Willows, whose body was recently found twenty miles south of the city. Anyone with information on Rodriguez's whereabouts is urged to notify the local police or FBI-"

Booth crossed the room and shut the TV off. "Sorry, Bones, but I don't need to hear that I'm dead."

"But you're not dead," Brennan argued. "Neither am I. Everyone just thinks that we are."

"Hacker says they have a lead on Rodriguez, but they're still trying to figure out how to get him into custody without any more casualties."

"It isn't impossible."

Booth slid into the bed next to her, pulling her closer to him. Brennan sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?" she asked.

"Of course they will, Bones," Booth replied. "We have them all believing we're dead. I still can't believe Hacker picked Cam to identify the bodies."

"I agree Angela would have been able to do a facial reconstruction-"

"I meant I'm surprised Cam didn't figure out it wasn't us in that room."

"Oh. Well I did a very good job in assisting Hacker in finding bodies with similar underlying structure as the two of us. He also had the dentals taken of the two bodies and switched our dental records with theirs. Cam seems to focus on dentals to give an accurate ID. Had Angela done a facial reconstruction, she might have noticed small differences in the underlying structure. Your jaw is slightly smaller than the body that was in your place, but the general shape of the skull was very similar in both bodies. The position the bodies were in was also an interesting touch to the scene. It was an interesting way of showing your alpha male tendencies."

"They were in a lover's pose, Bones. There was nothing 'alpha male' about it. The other agents were just messing with us."

"Still, had we seriously been killed in that bomb, I would like to think that you would in fact attempt to protect me. The gesture would of course be in vain, and had it actually worked and allowed me to live I would have been very angry with you-"

Booth leaned his head down to gently press his lips to hers. A moment later he pulled back and smiled. "I get it, Bones. But for future reference, a simple 'I love you' would say the exact same thing."

Brennan opened her mouth to argue but then nodded in agreement. Several minutes passed in silence before she spoke again. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Booth's smile widened. "Love you too, Bones."

* * *

**1 week before….**

Booth anxiously paced the waiting room when Hacker walked in.

"Booth!" he called.

Booth turned and stopped pacing but remained obviously on the edge of breaking down.

"We need to discuss this case-"

"Not now," Booth interrupted.

"Your apartment was broken into and vandalized. A neighbor caught the men who did it on camera. They work for Rodriguez. After I was shown this I sent a couple agents to Temperance's apartment and they found a similar scene."

"He knows where Bones lives?"

"He knows where you both live. I have agents at every entrance of the hospital. They know who they're looking for. Temperance should be safe until she is released. How is she?"

"They took her back to surgery. I haven't heard anything."

"Family for Temperance Brennan?" a woman called.

"That's me!" Booth half ran to the woman.

"Dr. Brennan pulled through the surgery, and the bullet was removed," the doctor said. "The baby was also unharmed."

"Baby?"

"Were you not aware of Dr. Brennan's pregnancy?"

Booth blinked. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes approximately six weeks along. According to her records she found out last week."

Booth sank into the chair, his mind already having done the math. "Can I see her?"

"She's still in recovery. When we move her to a more permanent room I will let you know. It should be within the next two hours."

Booth nodded and the woman slowly walked away. Hacker came forward.

"Look, I don't want to lose my best investigators," he said. "Rodriguez is already making death threats, the man is insane, Booth. You two aren't gonna catch this guy without the entire agency backing you. He's gone into hiding again and no one knows where he is. He calls the agency from pay phones and by the time anyone gets there he's already long gone. There's only one way Rodriguez is going to be lured out."

"And what's that?"

"If you and Temperance die."

"What?" Booth jumped to his feet.

"Not literally of course, Booth. Like you did with that other case a few years ago, but this is a high security deal. Rodriguez has informants everywhere. No one, not even close family, can know you're alive. Only I and a few select agents will know."

"You want Bones and I to go into hiding?"

"For your safety and hers. Cam notified me that she has evidence tying Rodriguez to Kyra Willows' murder. All we have to do is arrest him. We have undercover agents telling us that Rodriguez is making a bomb that he plans to set somewhere that it can kill both you and Dr. Brennan. He believes that if you two are gone, he can get away with everything."

"But Cam and the squints-"

"He doesn't know or care about what goes on in the lab. He just believes you and Temperance are the only two who can put him away. Are you willing to do this?"

"Only if Bones agrees. And we are not to be separated during this. She stays with me until this is over."

Hacker smiled slightly. "I'm sure that can be arranged."


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I'm hoping to finish this up soon. It really was never meant to be long so it's almost done, I promise. A few more updates. Please review so I'm inspired to finish it sooner.)

I do not own Bones.

* * *

Cam, Angela, Hodgins and the interns entered the newly opened lab at the same time. They all stopped just inside the entrance, looking around as if they expected Booth or Brennan to appear. When it was obvious the lab was deserted the group silently walked to the newly fixed and painted examination room.

"It's like it never happened," Angela said quietly. "Like they weren't even killed."

"It happened though," Hodgins replied. "We know that."

Cam took a deep breath. "Alright, people, we need to get back to work."

"What are we supposed to do without…Dr. Brennan?" Wendell asked.

"Set out remains from Limbo. Get an ID. We have to continue our jobs as if nothing has changed. Let me know when you have an ID."

The interns nodded and slowly left for Limbo.

Cam looked to Angela and Hodgins. "Hacker is giving us a case. He believes the victim was murdered by Rodriguez. They need an ID and cause of death. If we can tie the murder to Rodriguez, they'll have what they need to go in and make the arrest."

"They know Rodriguez killed Booth and Brennan, isn't that enough?" Hodgins replied angrily. "We proved he killed the Willows girl. They need to just go arrest him already!"

"I agree, but they have to follow protocol."

"Protocol calls for letting a killer run loose?" Angela asked.

"The paperwork from Kyra Willows case was lost," Cam admitted. "It was all in here when the bomb went off."

"I have copies of my results," Hodgins said.

"That doesn't give us cause of death. Brennan's results were the most important, and Booth had the official case file."

"The bones had to have survived the blast," Angela said. "We can just redo the examination-"

"The FBI wants the remains returned to the family for burial. They will charge Rodriguez with her murder, but they are afraid if it's the only charge, it won't stick due to loss of evidence."

"The evidence isn't lost, it was destroyed by the suspect."

A security guard knocked on the door. "Dr. Saroyan, the body has arrived."

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

1 week before…

Brennan slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling. She moved to reach up and brush strands of hair from her face, only to find her hand being held down. She glanced over to see Booth holding her hand tightly in his. He sat by the bed, with his head resting on the edge as he slept.

"Booth," Brennan mumbled, pulling her hand away.

Booth started and jumped to his feet. "What?" He glanced down to see Brennan weakly sitting up. "Bones, you're awake."

"How long have you been here? Sleeping like that will do a lot of damage to your back."

"Cam already gave me that speech and made me go home yesterday. You've been out two days."

"Did they catch Rodriguez?"

Booth glanced at the door, and Brennan's expression turned to confusion as he sat back down close to her.

"No," he answered. "Hacker wants us to…draw him out."

"Why do you not seem to like this idea?"

"Because he wants us to fake our own deaths."

Brennan frowned deeply. "Absolutely not. Do you want to put everyone through that again. I personally know what it's like to lose someone only to find out a week later that they're alive. We both know there is no guarantee that those we want told the truth will find out."

"Well, Hacker said that no one could know but us and him, maybe a couple agents. He wants it to really be like we died, Bones. It would draw Rodriguez out, and he won't go after you."

"He's going to go after you as well."

"He knows where we both live, Bones. He's already ransacked our apartments. I'm not risking him and his goons showing up while you're still at home. I think it's a good idea. You and I go into hiding. Everyone thinks we're dead. Rodriguez comes out of his hiding and gets arrested-"

"He could escape again."

"They'll trap him, they already have a plan. Look, Bones, I don't want you in the field right now. I want to know that you're safe. Especially now."

"What is so different about now?"

"You're pregnant."

Brennan paled slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Your doctor. There's a chance that you're carrying my baby, and I want you to be safe."

"There's not only a chance, Booth. You are the only possible father."

"Then I think I should have a say in how much danger you put my kid in."

"Booth, you can't keep me from doing my job."

"No, but I can keep you out of danger. Think of it as going undercover, with me. We'd lay low for a few days or possibly weeks, you could catch up on your books. I could catch up on sleep."

"We are the only people who can bring justice to Rodriguez's victims."

"And as long as we're alive, he'll stay in hiding." Booth looked up at Brennan. "They found a bomb in the Jeffersonian. It was set to detonate in a few days, they assumed it would have been timed to go off when you return to work. Hacker wants us to use that to make Rodriguez think he's done us in. What do you say, Bones?"

"I say this is not a very good plan. However to keep those we love safe, I believe faking our deaths to bring out a killer is the only logical choice. If you are sure it will work, and agree to it, I will be with you one hundred percent."

Booth smiled and stood up. "I'll let Hacker know."

Brennan stopped him by reaching for his hand. "Booth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being pregnant. I wasn't sure how you would have reacted, and…I honestly did not think being in the field would put the child in danger. The womb is very protective."

"It's okay, Bones, just don't keep things like that from me again. Okay?"

Brennan nodded and leaned back as Booth went outside to let Hacker know they were in.

(I know, kinda short and boring, but I've got a bit of writer's block with this story. The next chapter will be better.)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to reviewer: Meg (I don't plan on continuing into B&B's live, sorry but I really don't want this story to be as long as my other Bones fanfic. I'll probably end this fanfic in a couple more chapters.)

I had some quick internet time so I figured I'd update this since I was a couple chapters ahead.

* * *

Cam watched as the interns each took their turn with the bones. With her autopsy on the body done, all they needed was to confirm the same knife killed both for Kyra Willows' murder to be added, and Rodriguez to be arrested. Both victims had been kidnapped several years before and were found within forty-eight hours of death, and both were able to be tied to Jose Rodriguez.

"There is a knife mark on the sternum," Wendell said. "By quick examination, it looks similar to the mark found on Kyra Willow's and is similarly placed."

"So the same knife?" Cam asked.

"Do we still have her remains?" Arastoo asked.

Cam shook her head. "We have copies of the x-ray." She quickly logged onto the file and zoomed into the sternum.

Wendell handed the sternum to Fisher, who was closest to the magnifying camera. The latter placed the sternum under the microscope and zoomed to the knife mark. Without hesitation the squinterns and Cam gathered around the screen, each separately comparing the marks.

"Looks like a match," Wendell said.

"I agree," Fisher said.

"I agree as well," Arastoo said.

"Me too!" Daisy quickly added. "Can you overlay the images to be sure?"

Cam pressed a few buttons and the two images moved to the center of the screen, the knife marks fitting perfectly over each other.

Hodgins swiped his card and ran onto the platform, wildly waving printed out results in his hand. "I have the chemical composition results! The particulates from the knife stabbed into Kyra Williams, matches the current victim's."

"There's no way for a defense to dispute it?"

Hodgins shook his head.

"We have to be sure of this. If we want Rodriguez thrown in prison, we will be forced against the strongest and smartest defense lawyers." Cam turned her attention to the interns. "All of you will be present at the trial, but one of you needs to be able to testify as a forensic anthropologist. Clark will be here tomorrow to reexamine the remains so he can also come to conclusions. He will be the top expert witness, but Hacker wants more than one expert witness in almost all fields. Not only to give a strong case, but…Rodriguez is a large threat. Which of you will be willing to do this?"

The interns exchanged glances for a moment before Wendell stepped forward.

"If it will get Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth the justice they deserve, I would be more than willing to testify against their killer. No matter the consequences."

* * *

1 week before…

On the day Brennan was released from the hospital she and Booth went straight to Hacker's office at FBI headquarters.

"The bomb in the Jeffersonian has been removed," he informed them. "However, tomorrow an FBI made bomb will be put in its place. Dr. Brennan, you will examine whatever remains in the first examination room. At approximately noon, Agent Booth, you will arrive to talk with Dr. Brennan. It is very important that no one else be in the room at that time. We are working on getting bodies similar in appearance to the two of you, which will be placed in the room. This exchange will have to be quick and undetectable. You two will hide in the Jeffersonian until Agent Andrews is able to get you out. From there you two will be sent to a safe house, where you will stay until we find somewhere else to hide you-"

"How long will this assignment require us to be hiding?" Brennan interrupted.

"We are focusing most of our homicide and national security units on this case. Almost all of our top agents will be working to bring Rodriguez in. You two should be back before you know it."

"And I will be with Booth the entire time?"

"You two will be with each other so much you'll be sick of each other."

"I doubt that would happen. What are the bodies that you will put in place of us? If you get the structure to far from ours your plan will not work."

"Actually, Temperance, we have a few bodies that were donated to science and whatnot that are available for this case. They are currently in the morgue downtown. We were hoping you would assist in choosing which one was closest to the two of you."

Brennan smiled. "I would be delighted."

* * *

Brennan examined the bodies one by one, every so often going from one to another to compare certain features. Each body was nearly void of all flesh, several were in fact burn victims killed in fires or car explosions. Brennan took a breath and snapped off the rubber gloves.

"I believe I have found the two that are closest to Booth and I," she announced before pointing out the two she'd chosen.

She shrugged out of the white lab coat and met with Booth in the hallway. "What were you and Andrew talking about?" she asked.

"Just the hideouts we were going to," Booth replied.

"Where are we going to be?"

"Only I will know that, Bones. It's safer that way."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, why is it safer? Do you not trust me?"

"You'll see when we get there." Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulder and let her lean against him. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Bones?"

"Yes. I can do this, Booth. Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

Booth shook his head. "Of course not."

"You have more to lose. You have your brother and son. I only have my brother, who is several hours away, and my father…who I have not heard from recently."

"You forget the squinterns."

"I wish you would stop calling them that. They will easily find another mentor to replace me, though I am the best. It will be difficult, but they are all bright students and I am confident in their abilities."

Booth smiled. "You also have Angela, and Hodgins, and Cam."

"I believe they will all accept this and should Rodriguez never be caught, they will eventually move on."

"They'll catch Rodriguez."

"Is this what you went through the first time you died?" Brennan suddenly asked.

"Not really. It was more sudden then," Booth admitted. "No false bodies, just a mannequin in the coffin."

"You were also allowed to let those close to you know about your true survival. Though you did not tell me."

"You're still holding that against me?"

"Yes. You should have told me."

"You were on the list. Sweets didn't let them tell you."

"Which is why you should have made sure I knew."

"You know what, Bones, I think you're just mad because you don't want to think of losing me."

"Of course I don't. You are my best friend, besides Angela of course."

"No, it's more than that," Booth whispered.

"I do care for you, Booth. I would be very….upset if you truly died." Tears sprang in her eyes and Brennan did her best to hold them back. "You should have told me!"

By now the partners had ceased walking and Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan.

"I should have been told," Brennan insisted. "How can we do this to them?"

"Shh, Bones, it'll be okay. They'll understand."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we'll still have each other, Temperance."

At hearing her given name Brennan looked up into Booth's eyes. Neither knew who moved first, but moments later found the two locked in a lover's kiss.

* * *

(next chapter, the explosion day. I will update as soon as I have internet again because that chapter is ready to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to reviewers Matt and SouthunLady.

So, reading back through previous chapters, I realized I've completely left Sweets out. So sorry to Sweets fans, to make it up to you I have started this chapter with why he's been absent (besides the fact that he is useless in the actual scientific aspect of cases, I'm a Sweets fan so I don't mean that negatively).

Sorry for the short chapter. I've finished writing this fanfic and it's ten chapters long, so there's not much more to go. The next chapters are longer.

* * *

Dr. Lance Sweets remained silent as one of the FBI agents put the car in park.

"Room two fifteen, second floor," the man said.

"Why am I here?" Sweets asked, glancing at the half hidden motel.

"Two undercover agents requested your presence."

"Which agents?"

"Hacker would not release that information. The agents are involved in a high security case. They need your help in deciding how to reunite with their friends and family. That's all I was told."

Sweets nodded and grabbed his bag as he got out of the vehicle. He watched the agent drive away before finding his way up to the motel room on the second floor. He stopped and knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps and a muffled discussion before the door opened, revealing Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. The psychologist's eyes widened.

* * *

The rest of the team waited in Cam's office, eight pairs of eyes stared intently at the silent phone. Cam leaned forward in her desk chair, her impatient gaze never leaving her phone. Holding Michael, Angela leaned against Hodgins. Clark and the interns were spread out elsewhere in the room, each anxiously waiting for the phone to ring.

When it did Cam jumped up. "Dr. Saroyan…" She listened while the person on the other end spoke. When the one-sided conversation finished Cam slowly set the phone down and looked up to the others. "They made the arrest."

A happy cheer burst through the room before Cam continued.

"Hacker said Rodriguez came out after he found out about Booth and Brennan's death. He was meeting drug smugglers." Cam sighed. "He was arrested along with over twenty of his gang members."

"Booth and Brennan can rest in peace," Wendell said.

Cam nodded. "And Hacker wants us all in the conference room of the Hoover tomorrow afternoon at two. He said it was about the case."

* * *

1 week before…

"Second thoughts?" Booth asked, talking to Brennan on the phone as he headed to the Jeffersonian.

"Of course not, Booth. I just don't want anyone else near the blast," Brennan replied.

She stared at the remains of Kyra Willows, which she knew would sustain some damage in the blast. After several hours arguing with Hacker, Brennan had relented to leave the skeleton in the examination room. Only for the purpose of making the situation believable.

"Are you having second thoughts, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"No. I'm on my way over there."

"I'm in the examination room. Make sure no one is near here."

"It'll be fine, Bones. No one's gonna die tonight."

"That is an illogical statement, several thousand people die everyday."

"You know what I meant."

"Of course. I believe I hear someone coming. I will see you shortly, Booth."

"Bye, Bones."

Brennan quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket and put the headphones in so that she could pretend to be reexamining remains when Angela entered.

* * *

Booth shared a glance with Hacker before he walked into the Jeffersonian. He made a quick stop in Cam's office, just in case it was a long time before he saw his old friend. He'd already called Parker to make sure his son knew that he loved him. After a quick exchange with Cam he walked towards the examination room, noting that he had less than five minutes. As he entered the examination room, Angela was just leaving. He noticed Brennan glance up at him and motion to the clock and Angela. After waiting for Angela to be far enough away he went into the room.

"You ready, Bones?"

Brennan nodded and the two ducked through a back door. The two held onto each other as an explosion rocked the building. They waited where they were for several minutes before someone knocked on the door.

"You two have to sneak out of here," Hacker said. "The cameras are down. A car is waiting in the back, no one will see you. The keys are in the glove box."

Booth nodded.

The two partners looked past Hacker into the black room. Agents worked quickly at setting up the skeletons, already made to look like Booth and Brennan. Booth put his hand on Brennan's back and the two made their way out to the car. The dark windows shielded them from view of anyone else, but they could see out.

Cam congregated with Hodgins and Angela, as the rest of the forensic team had already left. Booth slowed to a stop to watch as the three talked for a moment before Cam rushed over to one of the firemen who'd just exited the building. The fireman said something that made Cam cover her face in shock. She nodded and slowly returned to Angela and Hodgins. What she said to them made Angela shake her head in denial before bursting into tears. Hodgins held his wife in an attempt to comfort her.

Brennan reached over to clasp Booth's hand as she looked away from the scene.

"Let's go," Booth suggested, putting the car back in drive.

"I don't like this anymore," Brennan said.

"It's too late to turn back now. We'll get through this, Bones. It'll be over before you know it."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to reviewers: Matt, Space-Case7029, and SouthunLady.

I do not own Bones.

* * *

Sweets rubbed at his face with his hands.

"Should we be worried?" Brennan quietly asked Booth, warily watching the younger doctor.

"He's alright, Bones," Booth replied. "Right, Sweets?"

"Yeah. Um…tell me again why you called me here?"

"You're the only person we could trust," Brennan answered. "I still believe psychology is a soft science, however I personally know how…shocking it is to find out someone you trust lied about their death-"

"He knows, Bones," Booth interrupted. "I think everyone else would take it better than Sweets has."

"No, I'm fine," Sweets insisted. "Why was no one told? No one seems to know the two of you are still alive."

"No one knows," Brennan told him. "Besides Hacker, a couple trusted agents, and now, you. It was necessary in apprehending Rodriguez."

"Yeah, Hacker thinks a couple agents were informing him. He had me monitoring questioning of all agents right after your deaths. How did you…"

"Fake our deaths? It was quite simple actually."

"But the bodies…Cam identified them as you-"

"Hacker switched our dental records," Booth explained. "Bones here helped in choosing the bodies."

Sweets shifted his position again. "You did this because Rodriguez went into hiding?"

"He wanted us dead. Bones and I were the only ones who would go after him, so he did away with us."

"So he believed," Brennan added. "The bomb he made was actually deactivated."

"So he actually put a bomb there?" Sweets asked.

"It was the FBI made bomb that went off," Booth said. "No one was hurt, and the blast was confined to the examination room."

"Which only destroyed the room and damaged the remains of Kyra Willows." Brennan smiled. "I am very glad I saved my results in my computer. It would be impossible to accurately reexamine those remains, even I would have had difficulty in doing so. The remains were returned to the family weren't they?"

Sweets nodded, still staring at the partners as if he couldn't believe they were there. He suddenly noticed their hands intertwined. "How has this affected your partnership?"

The two exchanged a glance.

"Should we tell him?" Brennan asked.

"Tell me what?" Sweets replied warily, remembering what happened the last time Brennan had asked Booth that same question.

"No, let him figure it out," Booth answered.

"Figure what out?"

The two smiled. As Sweets looked between the two, Booth rose to his feet.

"Why don't we talk on the way back to DC?" he suggested. "We're supposed to meet the team this afternoon."

* * *

1 week before…

Booth and Brennan used the motel room key Hacker had given them as they casually walked up to their room. Booth set down their bags and locked the door. When he turned back he took a look around.

"It's smaller than I pictured," he noted.

"One bed," Brennan added.

"That's alright, I can sleep on the couch."

"The couch does not look very comfortable. It would be very bad for your back," Brennan argued. "It wouldn't be the first time we slept in the same bed, Booth."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you were…you know comfortable with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I…"

"I can sleep on the couch, Booth, if you don't want to-"

"No!" Booth replied slightly to quickly. "I mean as you said it doesn't look very comfortable."

Brennan crossed the room to Booth, turning him to face her. "Our relationship is changing…isn't it?"

"Well you did kiss me-"

"On the contrary you were first to move."

"And you're pregnant," Booth continued.

"With your child."

Booth couldn't stop the smile. "Our baby."

"The others will be very angry that we haven't told them."

"There wasn't enough time."

Brennan nodded in agreement, sinking down on the bed. "This won't really take that long, will it? I mean, when you faked your death before it was only for a few days. The man came out at your funeral. How long do you think this will last?"

"Hacker has the best agents working on the case. We'll be back before we know it."

"Before or after our child is born?"

"It won't take long, Bones. I promise."

* * *

"This is quite strange," Brennan whispered. "Is this how it was the first time you died?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," Booth replied. "I was focusing on keeping an eye on a criminal. At least Rodriguez isn't here."

"There are more people here than I thought. I feel badly for lying to everyone."

Booth reached down to squeeze her hand. "They'll be fine, Bones."

The two fell silent as words quietly drifted up to where they hid. While the crowd dispersed and returned to their cars, Booth's attention was focused on Parker. Brennan could see this and leaned her head on his shoulder. When Parker was gone Booth looked to the rest of the team, the last people left.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah."

"They have each other. I'm sure in a few months they will have a new forensic anthropologist and FBI agent."

Booth sighed. "It won't be that easy."

"Of course not. Because we're the best. We're irreplaceable." She straightened and turned towards him. "Parker seemed to be handling it well," she said, knowing his true worries.

"Parker…he'll be alright for a while. He's a strong kid."

"I agree. He'll be able to cope with the situation. He may hate you later on-"

"We'll worry about that when this is over."

Booth glanced back a the departing team before sliding his arm around Brennan's waist. They walked back to where they had parked the car. The two got in and Booth started the car. Both could feel the lightening tension.

"Where to, Bones?" he asked.

* * *

(Kind of a quick chapter, the next one will be the final chapter and the reunion. No more flashbacks.)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to reviewers: Matt, Dopyera, and Space-Case7029.

(I'm gonna apologize in advance if the end is crap or does not meet up to everyones expectations. I'm not good at endings, and I'm pretty sure everyone is out of character. Sorry. I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this when I started writing multiple chapters anyway so I just kinda wrote what I could think of and it turned into this short story. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far and thanks in advance to any reviewers.

* * *

Hodgins paced the room, every so often looking at the clock.

"Hodgins, sit down," Angela groaned from her spot at the conference table.

"He told us to be here at two-o-clock. It's nearly three," Hodgins said. "I want this case over with already."

"Why do we all have to be here?" Daisy asked curiously. "If only Wendell and Clark are testifying-"

"Hacker wants us all here," Cam told her. "We're all going to be here."

The door opened and Hacker walked in, followed by Sweets.

"Sorry," Hacker said. "There was a delay. Dr. Sweets will tell you why you are all here."

"Isn't it because of the case?" Angela asked.

"Leave it to a government agent to lie to us," Hodgins muttered, earning glares from Cam and Angela.

"The case will be discussed at a later time," Hacker said. "I'll leave you alone now."

He pulled the door closed as he left. Sweets cleared his throat.

"Sweets, you look like you've seen a ghost," Angela said.

"Close," Sweets replied.

"Are you alright, Lancelot?" Daisy asked.

"Of course. I'm fine, Daisy." Sweets hesitated. "When we loose those that we are close to-"

"Is this some grief psychology thing?" Hodgins interrupted.

Sweets sank into a chair. "Not even close."

"Sweets, why are we here?" Cam asked.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this," he muttered.

"Agreed to what?"

"Two people we know were…forced under circumstances to go into hiding…and after a recent arrest are now able to return…"

Glances were exchanged among everyone else.

"They are just down the hall," Sweets continued.

"Who?" Cam asked.

"Is it Sully? Is that why he never came back?" Angela asked.

"Um…not even close."

"Who is here?" Cam repeated.

"Okay, you're not going to believe this," Sweets slowly said. "But the two that are here are…Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

There was silence before the chaos. Everyone started yelling at Sweets at once, yet no one knew what anyone else was shouting. While they shouted Sweets snuck out and walked into the smaller room Booth and Brennan were waiting in.

"Uh…you guys might want to get in here," he said.

"What did you do?" Booth demanded.

"They don't believe me."

"Well of course not, we're dead, Sweets!"

"You were just supposed to tell them they'll be shocked by who's back."

"Exactly," Brennan agreed. "What did you say to them?"

"Just that you were here…"

The partners glared at him before going down to the conference room. Booth stopped with his hand on the door.

"You think they'll be okay with this?" he asked.

"They don't sound very happy," Brennan said, hearing the rage from inside.

"This feels more dramatic than last time."

"How do you get more dramatic than showing up at your funeral and arresting a criminal?"

"And getting punched by your partner?"

Brennan smiled. "Do you want me to punch you?"

"Not really. Let's just go." Booth opened the door and the two slowly entered the room.

"Oh my god!" Angela screamed before running across the room and nearly knocking Brennan to the floor.

"Hello, Angela," Brennan said.

The others, once the shock began wearing off, go up one by one and engulfed the partners.

"Now that we know you're alive," Angela started. "Why the hell was no one told about this?"

"It was to lure Rodriguez out," Brennan explained. "We are both very sorry for lying to you-"

"Wait," Cam interrupted. "The bodies in the examination room. They were you."

"Had you done a facial reconstruction, you would have seen several major differences-"

"Hacker switched the files for dental records and DNA," Booth interrupted to prevent Brennan from going into a long comparison between the bodies and themselves.

Cam crossed her arms. "Hacker tricked us?"

"He wanted the bodies to be named as us by more than just you so he switched the records," Brennan replied. "It got Rodriguez arrested."

"Why didn't you tell us they were making you do this?" Angela asked.

"We made the decision, Ange. It was a safer way of drawing him out instead of sending undercover agents in to find out where he was. We couldn't tell anyone."

"Does this mean we're still your interns?" Wendell asked.

"Of course," Brennan answered. "Unless you found a better forensic anthropologist."

Booth put his arm around Brennan's waist as Sweets came in with two people following him.

"Parker," Booth said.

Parker hesitated and in that moment Rebecca slapped Booth across the cheek.

"If you ever do something like that to your son again I will make sure you lose any custody or visitation rights," she threatened.

"Rebecca, I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't have a choice?" she shrieked. "Do you know what your son went through? He hasn't slept for a week!"

"Yes I have," Parker argued.

"Not through the entire night."

"It was a matter of national security," Booth told her.

Parker slowly approached Booth, as if to make sure he was really there, before clinging to his father.

Rebecca relaxed slightly. "He wants to stay with you for a few days."

Booth smiled. "That's great. You're letting him, right?"

"It's what he wants. His stuff is in your office."

"Please, dad?" Parker asked looking up.

"Anytime, Parks."

"Will Dr. Bones be with us?"

Booth looked to Brennan.

"I don't want to intrude on your father-son time," Brennan told him.

"Please, Dr. Bones?" Parker asked.

"Come on, Bones," Booth said. "You're gonna be around a lot now, right?"

"Of course."

"Should we tell them?" Booth nodded towards the team, who were watching in sudden confusion.

"They will find out eventually," Brennan replied.

"Parker, why don't you wait in my office for a minute?"

"Can I sit in your chair?"

"You can sit wherever you want."

"Cool!" The boy took off.

"I'm serious, Seeley," Rebecca said. "I don't like telling our son that you're dead."

"Next time it'll be real," he promised.

She nodded and walked out after Parker.

"What are you telling us?" Sweets asked.

Brennan smiled and looked to Cam. "I'm going to need that maternity leave in a few months."

"You're pregnant?" Angela asked, smiling.

Brennan nodded in confirmation.

"Who's the father?" Sweets asked.

"Booth is the father."

Sweets slumped down in a chair while shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Booth is the father?" Angela repeated. "Please tell me you did this right, and there was no…artificial crap involved."

"We did it right, Angela," Booth assured her.

"It's about time," Cam muttered.

Angela enveloped both in another hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I see that, Ange," Brennan said.

An hour after everyone had gone their separate ways, Sweets was still in the conference room chair.

Parker walked in and poked his arm. "Are you okay, Dr. Sweets?"

Sweets jumped slightly. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Parker."

"Did you hear? I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"Yeah. Are you excited about that?"

"Yeah!" Parker nodded enthusiastically.

Booth and Brennan stood in the doorway.

"You okay there, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"I think he's in shock, Booth," Brennan said.

"I'm…I'm okay," Sweets told them. "Wow, did not see that coming."

"You wrote a book that concluded Booth and I were in love with each other," Brennan reminded him. "You should have expected something based on your observations."

"Right."

"Come on, Sweets," Booth patted the younger man on the back. "Dinner's on me. Let's go."

Sweets looked between the two, scolding himself for missing the changes in their relationship. He watched Booth press a kiss to Brennan's forehead and realized he'd always been right. The partners had just needed a slight push and time.

* * *

MJ, Booth didn't exactly get punched, but he did get slapped. You'll have to deal with that.

I'm considering a sequel, but this is the final chapter of "the end" (finally right?) so thanks to all readers and reviewers.


End file.
